


Precious

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [13]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy visits her father at his shop, finding him with a new project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

"Check it out... a 1963 Thunderbird. All original, needs tuned up for a local auction," Patrick Quinn said. He ran his hands over the car's exterior, something Happy was itching to do herself. Instead she hung next to the toolboxes, observing the near pristine car in all its glory.

"Have you started on it yet?" she asked bluntly.

"Nah, I was waiting for you. It's only so often you get to see one of these ol' girls. You only see something so precious in a lifetime." Happy felt he meant more, but ignored it in favor of her own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by "my dad and I googled a car collector and fawned over the factory lightweights in their collection."


End file.
